Justice
Justice (ジャスティス, Jasutisu) is a major character in the ''Guilty Gear'' series, and is one of its main antagonists. Justice is a female Gear, the first "complete" Gear that was created by That Man. She was the instigator of the Crusades, a hundred year war against humans and Gears that is the foundation for the majority of the Guilty Gear storyline. Justice was eventually defeated and destroyed by Sol Badguy. Character Design ... Gallery [[Justice/Image Gallery|'Justice's Image Gallery']] Personality Justice is shown to be quite confident in her power, almost to the point of arrogance. However, she is also shown to be quite shrewd and cunning. She seems to be able to accurately determine the nature of her opponent's magic and battle capabilities through simple observation. She also commanded her army of Gears to lay siege on the Japanese people as she felt that their mastery of Ki would pose a significant threat to her plans of genocide. Despite her open disdain towards humanity in general, she is capable of acknowledging their tenacity, strength and courage, as shown in her interactions with Kliff, whom she conveys her respect to and even offered him an opportunity to retreat during their last confrontation to avoid his inevitable death. When failing to comply, she then states that she would at least make his death painless. She seems to exhibit a resigned and melancholic anger over her role, as she believes that she has no choice but to be a nemesis towards mankind and a weapon. She also feels enraged at humanity for labeling Gears as evil or a sin against nature, despite the fact that they did not have a choice in their creation or the fact that they were developed as biological weapons. Story ''Background'' Cloned from Aria's cryogenically preserved DNA, Justice became the first complete Gear, and the only one with a free will. During her first activation test, her mind and body were forcibly invaded by a malicious entity known as the Merciless Apocalypse. Harvesting her DNA, the Apocalypse infected the entire island of Japan with Gear Cells and using Information Flares, forced the Japanese people to become Anti-Matter Gears. The spacial anomaly caused by this incident caused reality itself to slowly assimilate into the Backyard until Asuka regrettably overrode Justice's control systems and forced to fire the Gamma Ray at Japan. Because of this event, as well as her shattered psyche from the Merciless Apocalypse's attempt to possess her, she quickly began to realize that Gears like her are nothing more than disposable weapons to humans, and she began to resent their race for dominating the Earth. Given the power to control other Gears, she waged war against the human race, almost resulting in the genocide of all the Japanese people and their culture. She was eventually defeated and sealed in an interdimensional prison by the Sacred Order of Holy Knights. She was freed by Testament in Guilty Gear, only to be defeated again by Sol Badguy. Before she died, she remembered a part of her past with Sol and That Man. ''Guilty Gear'' Story Mode states she's resurrected (or "unsealed") by Testament and sails off to destroy all the humans. However, she was rendered in a weakened, incomplete state thanks to Testament. She's defeated by Sol Badguy and finally hides to wait for humans to destroy themselves. However, this story can hardly be considered canon. When Sol finally destroys Justice she seems to regain her memories and her dying words are she wishes that "The three of them could talk one last time", referring to That Man as the third person. It is not known whether or not Sol actually knew that Justice was connected to his love, Aria, but after defeating her and the truth is revealed, he vows revenge on That Man for everything he's done. ''Guilty Gear XX'' Justice's Story mode here is a retelling of how she fought the members of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights, including the former knight Sol Badguy. This story is narrated by That Man, recounting these events that have already taken place in history. Justice initially battles and defeats Kliff Undersn, Ky Kiske and even Sol Badguy. After his defeat, it is revealed that Sol is actually a Gear and Justice decides to try and take over his mind using her ability to control all other Gears, but she fails due to Sol being created before her (this mind control ability only worked on Gears that were created after Justice). Using Justice's bewilderment to their advantage, Ky and the rest of the Order sealed Justice away with the Dimensional Blood Seal Prison, ending the 100 year war against the Gears. ''Guilty Gear XX Accent Core PLUS'' Justice's Story Mode here is a retelling of her resurrection by Testament in the original Guilty Gear, her last confrontation with Ky Kiske and Kliff, finally meeting her end at the hands of Sol Badguy. In Story Mode for all other characters, Justice appears as a regular opponent, but these are only mechanical copies created by Crow based off of combat data he acquired from the Second Holy Order Tournament. They are used primarily as guardians and were replacements for the Robo-Ky series. Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' The Second Sacred Order of Holy Knights Tournament is revealed to be a farce planned by the Conclave in order to retrieve Justice's physical body. The Conclave transports Justice from Backyard to the heart of Illyria, where she would receive the enormous energy from St. Elmo's Fire and merge with Chronus. However, with Dizzy's amplification of the fire that overloads the energy and Sol Badguy's final blow, Justice is defeated again. Her body is later retrieved by the Universal Will / Sanctus Maximus Populi Ariels. ''Guilty Gear Xrd -Revelator-'' Sanctus Maximus Populi Ariels wants to fuse Elphelt with Justice in order to destroy humanity and replace them with "The True Humanity". However, her plans were thwarted with the combined efforts of Sin, Sol and Ky, with Jack-O taking over Justice's body in her stead, turning Justice into a new incarnation of Aria. Gameplay In ''Guilty Gear, she is the game's final boss. In Guilty Gear X she is absent from the game, except in the Plus version, where she and Kliff are hidden characters unlocked via missions. In Guilty Gear X2 however, she is a secret character only unlocked by beating her on Level 460 in Survival Mode, accumulating ninety-six hours of normal gameplay, beating all sixty Story Paths, or completing forty of the game's missions in Mission Mode. Despite her inclusion in these games, her well-above-average attack power, reach, speed, and defense make her illegal in most formal tournaments. Before the recent Accent Core Plus R, Justice was the most overpowered character in the game, being able to deal an insane amount of damage as well as having the best mobility and defense of any character, boasting a fast running dash, a triple airdash, and a triple jump. Her normals are also fast, have ridiculous priority, and extremely long reach. In fact, Justice is the only character in the game that is so overpowered outside of Gold Mode that some of her combos are guaranteed to deal 100% damage. Justice can also zone very effectively using her N.B. Blasts, and she possesses an extremely powerful counter called Valkyrie Arc that counters all attacks, regardless of where the attack is intended to hit, or even if the attack is an Overdrive or Instant Kill. Her only weakness is that her Overdrives are extremely hard to pull off, forcing inexperienced players to use nothing but regular attacks and special moves. The recently announced Accent Core Plus R is allowing Justice and Kliff, for the first time ever, to be playable and balanced for arcade play, meaning she is now officially tournament-legal. As such, Justice has been retooled considerably: she has lost practically all of her mobility, as her walk speed is extremely slowed down and she can no longer dash, triple jump, or airdash. Valkyrie Arc no longer works on low attacks, and her damage output is severely weakened. To make up for this, she has been given all new versions of her N.B. Blasts that travel in different arcs and directions. Her gameplan revolves around setting up bomb traps to gain meter, then making use of her Force Break, Saperia Trance, to travel across the screen while causing wallbounce to go into devastating combos. As of the second location test, she has gained a brand new Overdrive called Omega Shift. The move acts similarly to Sol's Dragon Install, granting Justice all of her old mobility options back (triple jump, dash, triple airdash). This adds yet another option to her gameplan: to build meter so she can use this move to transition to an offensive playstyle. Command List Justice's Command List}} Powers & Abilities Justice uses her innate powers as well as her armor's shapeshifting claws and appendages to deal out incredible damage. She is capable of manipulating heat, electricity, nuclear fission and even gamma radiation. Her armor, which is based on the Outrage, not only protects her from most magical weaponry and spells, it also allows her to draw Magic directly from the Backyard to substantially boost her immense power further. It is equipped with a pair of boosters, which allows her to accelerate her speed to astonishing levels. She also has the ability to teleport. She has access to a weaker variation of the Saint Oratorio spell, better known as her Overdrive Gamma Ray, which obliterated Japan in a single blast at its maximum output, leaving a permanent scar in the ocean. In her "Cradle" form in Guilty Gear Xrd, she was able to exterminate the city of Babylon instantaneously by "swapping" physical space with the Backyard. She is considered to be one of the series's most powerful characters, alongside Sol Badguy, Tyr, Slayer, Bedman, Dizzy and That Man. As a Command Type Gear, she manifested an ability known as the Gear Resonance Song which allows her to mentally influence and control all Gears, even reviving 'dead' Gears. This ability also extends towards Youkai, due to the structural similarities between Youkai and Gears. Musical Themes *'Meet Again' - Guilty Gear *'The Day Of Judgement' - Guilty Gear XX #Reload Korean OST Character Quotes See: [[Justice/Quotes|'Justice Quotes']] References and Allusions *Her name could also be a homage to Metallica album and song "...And Justice for All." *Justice's (and Dizzy's) overdrive named Gamma Ray shares its name with a well-known German power-metal band. *Justice shows keen plot and design similarities with the Evas in Neon Genesis Evangelion, specifically Unit-01. Another possible design reference on Justice can be seen in various characters in the series Tekkaman Blade. *Justice possesses two moves, Michael Sword, and its Overdrive version Michael Blade. Both are possibly references to the Archangel Michael. Trivia *Due to mistranslations in the first Guilty Gear game, and the blue ischium between the character sprite's legs, it was previously believed that Justice was male, though in the original Japanese script, she was never referred to with any gender specific pronoun. This theory is proven false in GGXX^Core. *It is stated and confirmed in the Drama CD Side Black that she is Dizzy's biological mother. *It was heavily hinted that Justice was originally a human woman named Aria, Fredrick's (now Sol Badguy) former lover and a fellow scientist involved with the Gear Project. It is later revealed in Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- that she is actually a copy of Aria, whom was used as her genetic template. She was initially human and was identical to Aria before she was converted into a Gear, which corroborates with information revealed in Guilty Gear Bible's Q and A section. Her memories were artificially implanted to make her believe that she was the original Aria, though she seems to eventually break free of their influence and forges her own identity as Justice after the obliteration of Japan. *Justice is the only character that can air dash from one end of a stage to the other. *Due to their status in the series' canon as "deceased", and being implemented as extra characters, Justice and Kliff's gameplay parameters never received character re-balances after the first game, unlike the normal roster. This issue made them overpowered, and as such, were banned from tournament play until the release of Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus R. *In Accent Core Plus, Justice gains only one new move: a Force Break called Saperia Trance, which is a powerful dash; curiously, the sound effect for her dash seems to be removed. This move is also shared by the First Valentine, who uses it after transforming into her Justice-like form. *Justice's hair color was orange until Guilty Gear XX, where it was change into a red color. Also the blue on her color scheme is a little more vivid. * In the original Guilty Gear, Justice had no respect action; she simply froze momentarily. *Justice's appearance and design are based on the anime Tekkaman Blade. * In the Drama CD Side Black, Sol asks to an evil Dizzy why she has led a war against humanity since unlike her mother, her heart should be free. This implies that Justice's actions may not have entirely been of her own volition. External Links ... References ... Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Gears Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Command Type Gears Category:Villains